Accidental Kiss
by kblackwolf
Summary: Set after the newest chapter of Claymore that's been released Ch 90 . A possibility of what could happen between Yuma and Cynthia, while their alone in the forest together when Clare took off.


A faint grumble left the shy warrior's throat, all the while she cursed herself for getting caught by that huge monstrous awakened being. She couldn't blame Clare for having to cut off her leg just to free her from his meaty hand, because she did say the bones were already broken, but god it hurt like hell when the pain seared through her body when the claymore made a clean cut. _It's my fault for getting caught, I'm so stupid…_ she whispered to herself as she lay against the foot of a tree, trembling faintly from the pain of healing herself. Her eyes were closed, and veins visible on either side of her face, she was delving into her yoki to somehow regenerate her leg even if she knew she wasn't alone; Cynthia was helping.

Rather, Cynthia was doing all the work and it made her feel even worse, pursing her lips. _I wish I was a defensive type like her, and then I wouldn't have to bother them like this._ She already knew she was nothing more than a burden to the two of them, and it just wouldn't change in her perspective. All she could think about was how weak, how annoying, and slow she was to the point she felt like she shouldn't even be here. _If only I stayed in Rabona… maybe I would ha-_

"Yuma-san… please try to think of something better, your hindering the healing process." Her voice suddenly broke the silence between the two warriors, and caused a faint embarrassed blush to cascade over Yuma's cheeks. She wasn't sure if the other could potentially read thoughts, but it was clear she could easily sense them, and she slightly cowered as her eyes opened slightly to show the glowing yellow as she looked away. "You know this would go quicker, if you just thought of something happier." She chuckled lightly, a small smile coming across her lips, even though her eyes were closed in concentration.

"B-But…" She barely spoke, her voice was very low and quite, more than a whisper which caused the other warriors eyes to crease in confusion. Yuma glanced at her slightly, that single bang of her hair that hung over the center of her face slid over her left eye, it was hard to watch her without feeling strange in her chest. Maybe, it was that weird way Tabitha explained when the other young warrior rarely spoke to her about the captain? But, was it... an obsession? No, she didn't feel like she always had to be near Cynthia like Tabitha had with Miria, she was too slow to even keep up in the first place.

She remembered how Tabitha kept having her weird momentary swooning whenever Miria even got close to her, looked serious, or for that matter looked at her. But she always started pouting when she was ignored, was she weird like Tabitha? No, she didn't feel like her or how she felt by physically showing it. Yuma felt… different. When she watched Cynthia concentrate she could feel her heart begin to pound more than it would, and unknowingly staring at her which evidently made the other warrior even more confused and made her skin crawl slightly.

"Why are you staring at me, Yuma-san?"

"A-ah… sorry…" Shuddering faintly she quickly withdrew her head from Cynthia's direction, only to smack it against the tree. "O-ow…" She whispered, a small whimper escaping the warrior as her head bowed, and bit into her cheek. _Goddess, I need help._ Yuma muttered to herself, closing her eyes tightly from the ringing in her head.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked suddenly, she could now feel the pounding in Yuma's head from the impact to the trunk of the tree. "You need to be careful…" She whispered softly, and she was slowly breaking into a sweat from the effort of healing Yuma this whole time.

"I know!" She exclaimed, clenching her teeth, "I'm obviously incapable of doing anything right because I'm the only one both of you tell that to." Yuma didn't know what got into her, but she felt compelled to say that, even if it was to the wrong person at the wrong time.

"No you're not, Yuma-san." Cynthia spoke warmly, still heavily concentrated. "You're a very strong warrior, probably more than even Clare-san. We're just worried about you, and I don't want you to think such things like you keep believing." She told her with the utmost sincerity that Yuma was finding it hard to even speak now, especially since the other warrior was being nice enough to regenerate her leg.

"Sorry…" Was all she could muster, with a small sigh escaping her lips, going silent at this point so that Cynthia could finish what she was wanting to do. Her gold eyes glanced at her leg, it was amazingly almost finished, swallowing hard she pushed more of her yoki into the process as not to make her do all the work by herself much longer. But the sudden warmth on her leg startled her, eyes widening slightly as she looked at Cynthia's hand touching her now, as a nervous blush spread over her face.

Cynthia smiled warmly, sweetly, even though the process took a bit out of her she was going to be fine with finishing it as much as she told herself. "I'm just glad I can help Yuma-san." Her hand gently caressed the bare skin of the blushing warriors leg, which soothed her yoki and helped regenerate it really fast. "Maybe, I need to do this next time to, makes both our jobs easier." She giggled lightly, but it was interesting that by making the warriors heart rate lift and blood flow faster it helped.

Eyes fluttering open, the blonde's eyes looked to Yuma whose eyes had reverted to their original silver, she smiled brightly. "All done, little worry-wort." She could see the heat rush more to Yuma's face, her hand hadn't left her shin, just smiling as her other hand brushed through her hair momentarily. "So, are you going to stop blushing anytime soon?"

"It… its not my fault!" She muttered, shifting a little and the feeling in her regenerated leg making it easier for her to move.

"Yuma, you shouldn't get up yet…" Reaching out as she got up herself, a wave of concern spreading across her normally cheerful appearance.

Yuma ignored her as she stood up, brushing her hair back behind her ear, just as she took a step with her left leg it felt strange for a second. But then her eyes widened as her leg gave out from under her, falling for the ground except… it was soft? _Oh no…_

Cynthia's eyes were closed, a little in a surprised pain, but glad she caught the other warrior who deliberately ignored her. "Be… more, careful…"

Blushing darkly, frozen on top of Cynthia who cushioned her fall, "A-ah.." Their faces were inches apart, and her right hand was right on the blondes chest from trying to catch herself seconds ago. "Sorry!"

Small blush spread over Cynthia's face as she realized how close they were, and especially at where the girls hand was pressed up against. "It-its okay…"

Yuma shifted, clambering to get off as her hand squeezed Cynthia's breast and then she slipped, falling directly on her even harder, but this time their lips made complete and total contact.

Her hand faintly twitching at the side of Yuma's shoulder, until a split second as it settled on her shoulder causing a shiver to course through the timid warrior's body. Despite the accidental kiss, and grope, she couldn't help but enjoy it as she pressed her lips against Yuma's fully in a decent kiss.

Shivering, as a small quiver ran through her spine, extremely a nervous wreck and blushing darkly as she received the kiss. Timidly returning the kiss, and pulling back a second later, trembling nervously. "Y-Your not mad… are you?"

"Of course not…" A small, warm, smile spread over Cynthia's lips and this time she couldn't find herself to giggle at the accident. Or… was it an accident?


End file.
